Sparks
by killians-dashingrescue
Summary: Killian meets Emma on his wedding day after being left at the altar. Will she able to help him pass through his issues and Killian help her open up to others around her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello lovelies! I hope everyone had a lovely New Year's eve! I'm posting my first story of 2015 and I decided to start with a new multi-chapter CS au. I really had fun writing this chapter, and I really can't wait to explore more of this story! **_**_A big thanks as usual to Nicki- oncertwice, for her huuuuuuuuuuuuge help with this story and reassuring me that it doesn't suck.  
><em>**

**_Read and enjooy!_**

* * *

><p>This day couldn't come to an end fast enough. Killian Jones already had a lifetime of bad days to his account, but today made every other bad day look like a walk in the park.<p>

It was his wedding day, the day that would unite him and his college girlfriend, Milah, forever.

He had fallen for her charms – her feisty personality and thirst for adventure – when he was only nineteen, and now, ten years later, he still saw her as if she was his whole world. Not only that, but she was undeniably beautiful with her long, brown, wavy hair that adorned the classical beauty that held her features.

Her light blue eyes always shone with excitement and the awe they carried when he had asked her hand in marriage. The past year was thrilling as they'd both brainstormed and planned every little detail of their wedding. Since he had no family, (his brother long gone as he filled his duty to the navy back in England) he had agreed with her request to set the location of their most important day as a couple in her hometown of Storybrooke.

Now, here he was, sitting at the counter of this bar, the Rabbit Hole, drowning his sorrows in a glass of rum.

Well, actually, more than one.

His bowtie was now long undone, his jacket draped over the back of the stool next to him, his hair a mess as he constantly ran his hand through it.

He sighed as he finished the last drop of his drink, and his eyes made contact with the bartender as he waved his hand at him so he would refill his tumbler. His eyes were fixed on the counter as he ruminated, wondering what the bloody hell went wrong. He cared about Milah and she seemed to care about him, made each other laugh, she was always pushing him to better himself, challenging him, and, the sex, well, it was good. _Very_ good. He rubbed his face with one hand as he felt desperation invade him.

The stool next to him made a sound as it scratched against the floor. He then felt a body settle onto it.

Killian didn't turn around, not wanting to talk to anyone right know, as he preferred brooding alone. The person next to him ordered their drink. The feminine voice intrigued him, so he decided to glance quickly at her.

A long-haired blonde sat next to him, wearing a fitted red leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. She glanced quickly at him, too, and he noticed the beautiful emerald eyes she had and was blown away by her beauty.

He cast her a small smile and turned back to stare at his hands as they held his glass of rum. They both stayed in silence for a while, until he heard her curse at the plasma-screen TV behind the counter as she banged a fist on the bar. She was clearly a fan of American football. Her reaction made him laugh despite his miserable mood. He felt the woman turn her head around and glare at him.

"Are you laughing at my misery?" She asked him with a stern voice, but Killian could hear the teasing tone hidden beneath. "My team is losing."

"Can you blame me? You're screaming over American football. It isn't even _real _football. If you were screaming over the real thing, then perhaps I could sympathize with you." He quipped back and saw her raise an eyebrow, the corner of her lips tugging upwards. Clearly she wasn't used to having people argue with her.

"You're talking about those skinny guys runnning around like idiots a field trying to kick the ball?"

" , my dear, is the real football. And it's better than those blokes who run so they can end up piled on top of each other." With that said he lifted his glass and took another sip as he heard her petulant reply.

"Let's agree to disagree." She mimicked him, and took her glass of whiskey and sipped from it before turning back to him. " So tell me, did you run out of caviar at your party?"

Killian looked at her confused by her inquiry, and she seemed to have noticed, giving a curt nod to his ensemble before looking back to his face. "Your tux."

"Oh _that_." His voice was devoid of excitement. "Today was my wedding day."

"Congratulations. Care to tell me what you're doing here if it's your wedding night?" The blonde asked him, turning her upper body around so she could face him, her left arm resting on the counter.

"I got left at the altar." He told her bluntly, as he raised the tumbler to his lips. The blonde looked at him stunned, her mouth parted, clearly not knowing how to answer him.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

Killian smiled softly at her, touched by the sincerity in her apology. "No need to be sorry, lass. You didn't know."

"Emma. My name is Emma."

His eyes locked on with hers before he looked down at the hand she was handing him. "Killian," He replied as he grasped her small, soft hand in a handshake.

With the official introductions made, Killian spent the rest of his wedding night talking with Emma, as she was clearly determined to keep him company. It wasn't out of pity for his situation or his broken heart. It was genuine and sincere sympathy she had for his misfortune.

As the alcohol made its way into his system, he slowly, but not completely, started to forget his about his day. The feisty blonde next to him was a good distraction, not only because of her beauty, but because she was smart, interesting and entertaining. She was able to keep up with him as he drank, and she consistently tried to have the last word, which he liked. It spiced things up.

As the evening progressed, they neared the closing time of the Rabbit Hole, and Killian was dreading the moment he would have to go back to his hotel room, the honeymoon suite, the place where he and Milah were meant to spend their wedding night, alone.

"So, where are you staying?" Emma asked him as they walked out of the bar and into the parking lot.

"Ugh, at the _Enchanted, _in the nuptial suite." He told her with a cringe, which earned him a sad smile from her, her hand resting on his forearm.

"I'm sorry, I should've known."

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault, it's _hers_." The last word came out laced with venom, as he finally let himself succumb to the frustration of what Milah had done to him.

"Can I do something to make you feel better?"

He raised his eyebrows at her, wondering what she had in mind. Her voice came out sultry and, if he dare say, seductive. There was a telling glint in her green eyes, which made him lick his lips as he wondered if he could really do what he thought she was implying.

"What do you have in mind?" He closed the space between them, walking over to her and only stopping when their chests almost touched.

"Well, it is your wedding night. I can make you forget, show you a good time if you want." Her eyes were fixed on his lips as her hands caressed his arms, and Killian felt a shiver run down his spine.

He almost felt that doing this would be cheating, but he knew he wasn't, he was the one who got left at the altar, and the opportunity that Emma was offering to him was quite tempting. She was beautiful and sexy, and he was sure that he would have a good time with her.

He leaned in, their noses brushing softly as their lips touched for a subtle kiss. Killian felt her arms go up his, until her hands reached his neck, her fingers raking his scalp as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

He let her guide him for a moment before the rush of lust she was giving him was too much and grabbed her hips as he flushed their bodies together as his lips matched her hungry need. She suddenly pushed him back, just enough so she could catch her breath, forehead pressed on his.

If that was the fun she was talking about, Killian was definitely on board as he was already addicted to her touch and taste.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked his voice breathy.

"I say we take advantage of that suite and I will make your night worth it."

With that said, Killian felt his trousers get tighter with the promise she was giving him. Emma grabbed his hand and led him to a yellow bug he assumed was hers.

The ride to the hotel was short, which was good, considering that now the only thought that was going through his mind was to tear those clothes off the beautiful siren next to him.

She parked around the corner, determined not to use the parking lot of the hotel. The walk to their destination was filled with light touches and quick glances that held the excitement of what was to come.

The second they reached the elevator, safe from prying eyes, Killian crashed his lips on hers as he pushed her into one of the four walls of the lift. She moaned into the kiss as she lifted one leg and curled it around his waist, making his straining erection press into her. The kiss was hungry, teeth clacking together, nibbling at each other until their lips were red and swollen.

When the elevator alerted them of their floor with a 'ding,' they detached their lips, Killian resting his hands on the small of her back as he led her to the room. He grab the key-card and swiped it through the magnetic lock and held the door so Emma could enter.

The room was on the top floor, with floor-to-ceiling windows that faced an ocean view. He flicked a lamp on to shed some light into the room, and he stayed put as he looked at Emma walking around the room, and ultimately stood in front of the window, fingertips grazing the glass as she looked at the view.

She may not be Milah, his fiancé – well, _ex_-fiancée– but she was nonetheless breathtaking.

There was something about her that attracted him to her, the way she held herself, a spark that sent jolts of exhilaration through him, her dazzling smile, her wit.

He could also see that despite all of her charms and beauty that she was a woman who guarded herself, who kept her heart very close to her chest, locked away, afraid of who might touch it. The vulnerability that was under her strong front was something he found endearing in a way, something that he wanted to soothe. Probably due to the fact that he felt himself somewhat weak and vulnerable at the moment. It connected him to her, made her understanding genuine, showing him that her actions weren't fueled by pity.

He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing the space between her shoulder and neck. Her head fell back, raising a hand so she could rake her nails over the nape of his neck. His hands went to get rid of her leather jacket as he continued peppering kisses up her neck, until his lips latched onto her earlobe. Her backside pressed on his bulge, relieving a tiny bit of the tension and need that was rushing there. Killian spun her around and pressed her back against the glass wall, raising her legs up so she could wrap them around his waist. Almost instantly they both started to move their hips, wanting to relieve more and more of that pressure.

It felt thrilling to do this with her, a woman that wasn't Milah. For the past ten years she was the only who had warmed his bed, and having this feisty blonde kiss him this passionately, wantonly as she ground her hips into his felt amazing.

Killian suddenly led her to the big, king-sized bed, depositing her on the soft mattress. Emma sat at the edge of the bed, her hands going for his middle, fumbling with his belt as her eyes were locked with his. She licked her lips when she finally managed to unbuckle his belt, her hand palming him through his trousers as he bit back a moan.

She raised herself, her hands trailing over his chest, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt, nails dragging down his skin the moment his chest was bare. He hissed when she grazed her fingertips at the edge of his pants, finally unbuttoning them and pushing them down, leaving him in only his boxer briefs.

She leaned in and kissed him senseless, taking control of him, sucking his bottom lip before releasing it her teeth scraping the skin. Her mouth went to his ear, whispering for him to '_lay down and enjoy the show._' He did as he was told and went to sit on the bed, his back resting against the headboard as he looked at her as she started to sway her hips gently, her hand caressing her stomach.

Emma slowly grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and threw it over to the other side of the room as she revealed to him the black bra that she wore underneath.

Killian felt his cock twitch when she started to palm her breast through the fabric with one hand, the other caressing her heat over her jeans. His mouth watered when she finally was in her underwear, her hands teasing her own body.

"Fuck, Emma." Killian cursed under his breath, unable to contain himself anymore, pulled his briefs down, and grasped his shaft, lazily stroking himself. Her eyes grew a bit wider, lust invading her gaze, moaning when she pushed her hands into her underwear as she started touching herself. Her head thrashed, eyes rolling at the back of her head as she let a sharp cry slip past her lips as she made herself reach her cllimax. His hips jerked when he saw her tumble over the edge, the vision an intensely erotic one.

Emma regained her wits a moment later and crawled on the bed as she looked at him with a predatory gaze. She straddled his hips, grazing her fingers covered with arousal over his bottom lip, and he sucked them into his mouth, tasting her and groaning.

She popped her fingers out, and smirked at him before she leaned down, her hand now replacing his on his cock, massaging it slowly as her lips made contact with the tip. He caressed her hair as she continued to tease him with her mouth.

"You don't need to do this." He whispered huskily.

Emma looked at him with a sly grin. "I know I don't need to, but I want to make you feel good."

With that said, she finally took him in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as her tongue massaged the underside of his hard member. Killian closed his eyes as he let himself enjoy the sensation that this gorgeous blonde was giving him. It was different, different from when Milah used her mouth on him, but it was a good kind of different.

He opened his eyes when she swirled her tongue around his tip, sending him closer to the edge, and looked down at her. Her green eyes were now black with lust as she moaned around him, the vibrations adding to the already very pleasant feeling. That's when he noticed that her hand was back inside of her panties, and the thought of her being so aroused as she sucked him off made him slowly lose the control he was trying to maintain.

"You need to stop." He panted, fingers pulling lightly on her hair so she would cease her actions.

When she did, he fumbled with the top drawer of his nightstand and took out a condom. He ripped the square package eagerly and rolled it down his cock as Emma took off her last layer of clothes.

Before he managed to turn her around so she could lay on her back, she was already straddling him again, her hand guiding him to her entrance as she sank down onto his length.

Emma's head tipped back, her long, golden locks grazing her backside as she started to move above him. His hands went to steady her movements as he firmly grabbed her hips, fingers digging into her skin, leaving behind pale marks. He raised his hips as best as he could to match her pace, both moaning loudly when he reached that spot that made her see stars, her hands clutching at his shoulders.

"Oh God. Yes! Don't stop, Killian."

He felt her clench around him as she came, his self control faltering as she tightened.

He waited for her to come down and pushed her back onto the mattress, her head now at the foot of the bed, as he thrust inside her at a fast pace, wanting to reach his own release. His movement lacked all finesse, but it brought him closer and closer.

A hand of his trailed down between their pressed bodies, thumb drawing circles on her clit, wanting her to join him. It didn't take long for the both of them to fall over the edge, hips stilling as he spilled into the condom.

Killian rolled to over her side, splayed on his back as they both tried to regain control of their breathing. He turned his head to look at her and saw her staring at the ceiling, her chest heaving. She turned her head as well, and they both looked at each other, tired smiles curling at the corners of their lips.

"Thank you, Emma." He murmured.

"You're welcome."

They stayed in that position for a little while before Killian gathered the energy to get up and clean himself. He invited her to stay over since it was late, or, depending on how one saw it, very early in the morning.

She declined, telling him that she preferred to sleep in her own bed. Before she left, she hugged him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, telling him that she spent a great time with him, and wished him good luck. He went to bed, and unexpectedly, fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

The next day his limbs felt sore, his mouth dry, and he was a bit disoriented. He sat on the bed and recognized the room being as his nuptial suite, the events of the previous day creeping back into his mind.

He fell back on the bed, arms and legs sprawled and groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Things were all falling apart now. His only semblance of family he thought he had with Milah, was now gone. He still had his friends, but it wasn't the same, ever since he met her, she was his whole world, his first love. He still couldn't understand why, and that's what made the hole she had left in his chest even more painful.

A couple of hours later, Killian packed his luggage and looked around the room before leaving. They had chosen this room together, and he ended up spending his wedding night with another woman.

He chuckled bitterly at the thought and left the room without looking back.

After he had cleared his bill at the reception desk, he walked out, his feet dragging him back to the Rabbit Hole. It was late in the afternoon and he really needed a drink.

Again.

He entered the bar and went to sit at the counter, same stool where he sat the night before. This time, instead of wearing a tux, he had a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, his luggage at his feet.

He ordered the same thing, a glass of rum, and gulped it down in one sip the moment the bartender gave him his drink. Killian wished that the same blonde would come over and whisk away his sorrows, like she had the night before.

His encounter with Emma was unexpected but welcome. He couldn't thank her enough for keeping him company, she'd managed to take his mind off of the events that occurred earlier that day with Milah. His eyes were fixed on the television behind the counter, and he couldn't stop the small smile that curved his lips as he saw the sports commentator talking about the football game that aired. Three glasses of rum later, he finally had someone who came to sit next to him, it was just not the person he hoped it would be.

"I've been looking all over for you, mate."

Killian recognized the thick British accent belonging to the man he asked to be his best man, Will. He ignored his friend's comment and took a sip of rum instead. He heard the man next to him sigh before ordering his own drink from the redheaded bartender.

"I know you can't see it right now, but I think you'll realize soon enough that you're better off without Milah."

"Why is that?"

"Come on, don't tell me you seriously wanted to _marry _her?" Will's comment ignited a flicker of anger inside of Killian, the insinuation that his former fiancée was not worthy of his affections. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from getting up and punching Will in the face.

"I mean, the woman is flaky as fuck. I seriously don't know how you kept up with her." Will said, oblivious of the daggers that Killian was shooting with his eyes. Before he could say anything else, he fell from his chair as Killian's fist made contact with his cheek.

"Bloody hell! What's wrong with you?" Will shouted as he got up unsteadily, a hand rubbing his jaw.

"You don't get to talk about Milah that way." Killian gritted, his fist reading for another hit.

"Are you _crazy_? The woman left you!" With that said, another punch flew in his direction, but this time he was ready for the hit and pushed back at his friend. Killian's back hitting the counter. Not one to back down, and also letting alcohol cloud his judgement, he lauched himself at Will.

It didn't take much time before the other customers came to seperate the two men, followed by the sheriff coming to arrest both of them. The blond man shoved Killian's arms behind his back, wrapping the handcuffs around his wrists and then doing the same to Will. He presented himself as Sheriff David Nolan and then procedeed to ask the other patrons what exactly happened.

The next morning, Killian's head was throbbing, the skin of his jaw sensitive and swollen. He managed to sit on what seemed to be a cot. He had trouble focusing his vision, and felt as if his head was going to explode. He was definitely hungover, and with the way his body ached, he had fought with someone.

The thing was, he had trouble remembering what the hell happened at the bar the night before. The last thing he remembered was being extremely pissed at Will and then his memory went black. When he finally managed to take in his surroundings, he realized he was actually in a cell, his mate sitting in the one next to him.

"What the hell happened last night?" He voice came out groggy.

"You don't remember?"

Killian shook his head, the action making him wince in pain.

"You punched me you, idiot."

He was about to apologize to his friend, when suddenly a tall blond man with broad shoulders entered the room and went to unlock Will's cell.

"You can go." He said with a strong and stern voice.

"Oi! What about me?" Blurted Killian as he got up and walked over the door of his cell, causing the sheriff to turn around and look at him.

"The person that we called to bail you out still hasn't shown up." He then turned back around and went to sit in his office and grab a pile of folders as he settled himself to work on some paperwork.

Killian cursed under his breath and went back to sit on his cot, trying to remember what happened. He slowly remembered punching Will, and as for the reason, he assumed it was about a certain brunette. A door in the hallway creaked, catching his attention and he turned, hoping that it was the "person" that the sheriff had said would come. He straightened up when he saw a gorgeous blonde enter the room, the one he had hoped to bump into the night before.

"_Emma_?"

Emma froze the moment she saw him, and quickly glanced at the man in the office and walked over when she made sure his eyes were fixed on his work. Killian saw her take a deep breath as she walked over to his cell.

"What the hell are you doing in there, Killian?" She whispered.

He smiled at her, quite happy to see a familiar face and wondered if she was the one bailing him out. "I got into a little bar fight last night. Are you here to bail me out?" He asked, his hands clutching to the cell's bars. He really needed to get out of there and get some water.

"No." She replied and quickly glanced back to the sheriff before turning back to look at Killian. "I'm the deputy here. Look, please keep your mouth shut about the other night, I really don't need my father to know what happened."

Killian's mouth hung open, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she was the sheriff's daughter, and also his deputy.

He didn't think he could be _more _flabbergasted, but was quickly proven wrong when he heard the soft voice of the woman that had broken his heart not even forty-eight hours ago.

_Milah._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hii everyone! I went to start by saying a big thank you to all of you who read the first part of this story. I'm seriously astounded by the amount of notes I've gotten on tumblr and also the amount of followers I've gained here (over a hundred!) is seriously insane. I cannot stress enough on how grateful I am._**

**_So I'm happy that I've been able to write this second part quickly (_**_seriously the response to the first part gave me a boost of motivation_**_). It's less lenghty than the previous chapter but I still you'll like it. _**

**_This chapter starts with Killian's POV and quickly changes to Emma's for the rest of the chapter!_**

**_A big thanks to all of you (_**_okay I'll stop repeating myself__**) and to Nicki (**__ oncertwice __**) for being an amazing beta! **_

* * *

><p>Killian was frozen, convinced that his eyes were betraying him.<p>

It couldn't be Milah, she wouldn't have come back for him.

She left him.

Emma's eyes shifted between the former lovers before she managed to break the ice and went to greet the brunette and asked what she could for her.

"Sheriff Nolan called me to tell me that Killian was arrested." Milah told the blonde, and Killian felt his heart squeeze as he heard her soft lilted voice. It hurt to hear the once soothing and warm voice that she had just for him was now replaced by a cold and annoyed one.

The deputy asked Milah to follow her so she could sign the papers and then went to unlock his cell.

Killian could feel Emma's eyes on him, but he couldn't care less, here was his chance to finally demand an explanation from his ex-fiancée as to why she decided not to show up to their wedding. He grabbed his leather jacket from the cot and got out of the cell, quickly thanking Emma before following after Milah, who was walking out of the station with a decisive step.

"Milah! Wait!" Killian shouted as he jogged behind her.

As they arrived in the parking lot, she stopped abruptly and turrned around with an exasperated look and a loug sigh as she asked him, 'What?'.

"Can't we talk for a moment?"

"We have nothing to talk about, Killian. It's over. Deal with it." She made a move for her car, and he leaned forward grasping her wrist, spinning her around so she could face him.

"I'll deal with it once you tell me why."

Her light blue eyes were now locked with his pleading ones as he awaited an answer. "It just wasn't working." She finally told him.

"How? Milah, I love you. I would do anything for you." His voice started to break as he felt his heart being torn into pieces.

"Well, that's the problem. Killian, don't get me wrong, you were an amazing boyfriend, but you're too much. It's suffocating, and I need to breathe. I feel like a caged animal with you. I need to be free. I'm sorry." She took his hand in hers as she talked. Killian was unable to move, his whole body numb as he tried to absorb her words.

She released his hand and took a step backwards, her hand now clutching on the strap of her purse.

"Look, I'm going back to Boston tonight. I'll pack my things and be out of the apartment as soon as I can." She waited for his answer but as he made no intention in replying, she walked away, leaving him standing in the parking lot.

Alone.

-/-

Emma was trying to casually watch the scene that was unfolding in the station's parking lot.

She had no idea that his ex-fiancée was Milah, one of the most popular girls when she was in high school. Well, if she was being honest she had shown no interest on knowing more about Killian's failed engagement that night.

She only wanted to distract him from the pain he was going through. It was supposed to be a quick night of fun; she knew what that kind of rejection could do to someone.

She remembered entering the bar that night and sitting next to him without even really noticing his presence, she just wanted to drink and watch the game. When he had looked at her with a small smile as she settled on her stool, her beath hitched when she noticed how attractive he was.

But the moment was short-lived as he quickly turned his head back and went back to his drink. Needless to say, she was surprised when he talked to her she'd reacted to the other teams' touch down, and even more when he started up a friendly banter with her.

It was refreshing. No one in this town had the guts to argume with her (with the exception of maybe Elsa, Ruby or Granny). That's what being the daughter of the sheriff did to you. Not to mention the fact that she had grown into being his newest deputy after Graham decided to leave his position and left town after a nasty break-up.

Killian's presence was a welcome change for the night. He was someone who didn't know who she was since he was only passing through. She felt an instant connection with him, which made talking to him very easy.

At first it threw her off, but as the evening progressed, she realized she enjoyed his company, and the fact that he was insanely attractive made her want to stay at the bar a bit longer. They had kept their discussion light since he'd had enough drama for the day, and Emma could go a night without talking about why she was still single and why she didn't want to be in a relationship.

As they walked into the parking lot that night, she realized that she didn't want the night to end, she wanted to spend more time with him. That's how she got the crazy of idea of spending the night with him (if she was being honest, she had been thinking about it all night, but no need for him to know about it).

It was amazing, as she suspected, he exuded sex the moment he latched his lips onto hers, his firm, warm body pressed against her. He had ignited a fire inside her, one that had been burning slowly throughout the night, giving her a boost of confidence she didn't know she had.

Granted, it has been a while since she'd last had sex with no strings attached. And it felt good, really good, to finally relieve that tension.

Emma had left his hotel room not expecting on seeing him again.

Why would she?

He was only in Storybrooke for his wedding, and since that was over, she was convinced that he already was half way to Boston by now. The moment she saw him in the cell, she couldn't stop the wave of panic coursed through her.

Why was he still there?

She really didn't want him to think anything of her presence there, but it was hard not think that when she saw the relieved look he wore on his handsome face. When he had told her what he was doing there she internally rolled her eyes.

Boys.

Now here she was, trying to get a good look at what was happening between him and his ex.

It wasn't that she cared about him, it was more sympathy for the man. He was desperately looking for closure, and Emma understood that feeling so well. Being abandoned by someone you thought loved you, leaving you just like that without any explanation whatsoever, was something very hard to live with.

She knew.

Her heart ached for him when she saw Milah leave the parking lot, Killian standing there alone and distraught. She knew she shouldn't go to him, but she couldn't ignore the pull inside of her telling her to go see if he was alright.

Emma glanced quickly at her father, who was busy with his work, and walked into his office.

"Dad?" She said as she knocked on the open door. His eyes lifted from his paperwork to look at her.

"I'm gonna go on patrol. If you need me back here, just call me." Emma turned around and took out the keys from her jacket, but was stopped by her father.

"I think I'll be fine. You're coming to dinner tonight aren't you?"

She smiled akwardly at her dad. She had completely forgotten that tonight her parents were expecting her to come over to their place for supper.

"Uh…" She trailed off, her father sighing exhaustedly.

"Emma, your mom is expecting you to be there. You know how important it is to her that you be there."

She slumped her shoulders and muttered 'fine' at her dad and went to see if Killian was still standing in the middle of the parking lot.

She felt relieved when she saw him there, as he definitely didn't move. Emma walked towards him, her hand softly going to brush his shoulder blade. He barely moved his head around when she did.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She asked gently. His Adam's apple moved as he swallowed, eyes blinking as he took a deep breath, his voice coming out somewhat groggy.

"I… I don't know where my things are."

Emma's eyebrows raised in surprise, clearly not expecting that that would be his answer. "Oh. Where did you last have them?"

He finally turned around to look at her, and noticed that his eyes were glassy, pain written all over them. "At the bar."

"The Rabbit Hole?"

"Aye."

Emma nodded slowly at his response, her fingers wrapping softly around his wrist. "Come on. I'll give you a ride." He followed her to the her car without resistence.

The car ride toward the bar was quiet. Killian was still not over whatever Milah had told him, and he was clearly hurting with the reason she might have told him.

Emma parked the car, both unmoving when did so. She glanced at him and noticed that he was still thinking over what happened and probably didn't even notice that they had arrived at the Rabbit Hole.

She cleared her throat to get his attention, which worked since he finally looked at her and then out of the window.

"We're here."

"Right. I'll go check if they have my luggage." He made a move to open the door and stopped when she spoke.

"Want me to come with you?"

He hesitated, then gave her a small smile. "I won't be long." Killian then opened the door and walked into the building.

Emma couldn't her help but give him a once-over, admiring how good he looked in the dark jeans and leather jacket he wore. Her head then hit the back of her seat as she chastised herself for doing so. The man was heartbroken and she was drooling over him.

As promised, Killian came back minutes later with his baggage. She unlocked the trunk from inside the car so he could drop it back there. He then walked around her bug and got back into his seat on the passenger's side, sighing heavily as he slumped into it.

"Is there somewhere I can drop you off?" She asked him, not knowing where to go now.

"I honestly don't know."

"When are you going back to Boston?"

"Technically, I'm supposed to be heading for my honeymoon." He answered with a bitter laugh. "To be honest, I don't think I'll be heading back to Boston any time soon."

"Why not? Maybe you could spend some time with your family?" She proposed and instantly regretted it when another dry laugh escaped his lips.

"I don't have a family, love. Milah was my only family."

Emma cringed at her own tactlessness. "Sorry, I didn't know."

He smiled reassuringly at her, which helped her feel a bit less guilty. "It's okay, you had no way of knowing." His eyes then went to look at the hood of the car, staring at nothing in particular.

"I don't want to go back to Boston because Milah is going to go over to our apartment and pack her things. I don't want to be there for that." Killian sighed, finally explaining his doubts on going back.

"There's a bed and breakfast nearby, Granny's. You can stay there for a while." Emma proposed. She didn't know why she was so set on helping him, the urge was stronger than she was. When he looked back at her, this time with a genuine smile, she couldn't stop the shy grin that appeared on her face.

"I think that's a good idea. Thank you, Emma."

She nodded her head, her lips still curved upwards and turned the engine on and went in direction of Granny's.

Killian thanked her once again, and she was taken by surprise when he leaned in and hugged her a bit awkwardly from his seat. She watched him go inside the inn, and then drove over to her parents' house, mentally preparing herself for the upcoming dinner.

It's not that she didn't love her parents, she did. They had given her everything she ever needed in her life. She was just different than them.

They were people that had so much hope for others, especially her mom, and they were always so forgiving, which sometimes made her want to throw up. She, on the other hand, was bitter and maybe even a little prickly.

Despite the fact that she had loving, caring parents, Emma didn't get the same chances as they did. She had been played, wronged and abandoned by the people around her that she had learned to care and love, making her the way she was.

She was mistrustful, and had her reasons for being that way, but her mom had a hard time accepting that her daughter had such a hard time letting people in. It frustrated Emma that her mother couldn't let her be, and always gave her neverending speeches on how those walls of hers were keeping her from finding love.

Her mother didn't understand those walls were protecting Emma from getting hurt again, and that she didn't need a man to make her happy. Not everyone found their true love and lived happy ever after. Emma had made her peace with that, unfortunately her mom didn't.

The evening with her parents went sweetly, talking about the usual. Her mom talked about some of her students at school, and her dad listened to every word she was saying.

Emma spent most of the dinner with her fork between her fingers poking at her food, her mind always drifting back to Killian. She couldn't stop herself from putting herself in his place, and she was pained thinking about how he must feel right now.

Completely alone.

Mary Margaret noticed that she wasn't very present during the meal, and placed a hand on hers. Emma lifted her eyes to look at her mother, who had a slightly worried look on her face. She dropped her fork in her plate as she waited for her to ask her what was wrong.

"Are you okay, Emma?" She inquired as per usual.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." Emma lied as she smiled at her mom, hoping that she wouldn't push further.

"Oh. Well, in that case, we're not going to hold you any longer." Mary Margaret got up and started clearing the table, David following her into the kitchen with the rest of the dirty dishes.

Emma went to help her parents, but they insisted on her going back to her place so she could rest. She didn't insist, it was of no use and she knew it. If she inherited anything from her parents, it was their stubborness. She hugged them at the door and got into her car and drove towards her apartment.

After taking a long, hot bath, where she absolutely didn't think about the tall dark-haired man with stunning blue eyes, she went to settle herself in her bed. Her last thoughts were about Killian, wondering how he was doing, debating with herself on whether or not she should go and see him tomorrow, see how he was.

She wanted to, badly, but was getting scared by the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about him, that she wanted to see him. Emma let out a deep sigh and turned off the lamp on her night stand.

She'd figure it out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry if it took me a bit more time to update, got caught up with real life and going back to work. But now I'm baaack and if all goes well I should probably update a bit faster (no promises though, just me trying very hard). **_

_**This chapter is only Killian's POV. I should be able to alternate each POV with each chapter, if there's both POV in one chapter I'll make a note beforehand. **_

_**Thanks Nicki **** for being the amazing beta you are. **_

_**Read and enjoy! Caro xx  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The room was small, but big enough to accomodate him for a couple of days.<p>

The floral wallpaper and the pastel green and pink colors that decorated the room were far from his personal taste. He thought to himself that the bed and breakfast had never fit its name so well.

Granny's.

It did look like his grandmother's room.

Killian dragged his luggage into the room and left it next to a light green armchair. He paced around the room to take a quick look at what was at his disposal: a bed, a desk, a television, and an armchair. The only thing missing was his personal bathroom. He sighed when he noticed that he was missing that particular necessity, and that he would have to go out of his room to access a common bathroom somwhere down the hall.

Kicking his shoes off at the bottom of the bed, he let himself fall back on the mattress, his arms stretched out at each side of him and eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Milah's words were still going around in circles in his head: Too much.

He would have never guessed that he was too much for her. He loved her, and when Killian Jones loved someone he didn't love half way, he loved all the way and (apparently) even more. He had spent ten years giving himself entirely to her, giving her everything he had to offer and now she took it all with her, even his heart.

Killian pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tightly until he saw white dots. At least there were still some good people out there. A certain blonde came to mind and he realized how, once more, she had come to his rescue.

He certainly hoped that he stayed in Storybrooke for awhile, he'd get the chance to see her again. Emma seemed to have this ability to make him feel all better, as if she understood him in a way that one wouldn't expect from a complete stranger.

Suddenly, his stomach gurgled loudly as he realized that he hadn't eaten all day. He decided to grab something to eat and then walk around town and see where that lead him for the day.

He jumped off the bed, grabbed his leather jacket and keys, and walked out of his room and went towards the stairs that led him to the diner.

The restaurant was almost empty aside from four patrons already sitting quietly at their tables. Killian made a beeline for the counter and sat on one of the stools as he grabbed a menu and inspected it. A brunette with a white shirt and red skirt came to stand in front of him as she greeted him. He lifted his head up with an eyebrow raised and greeted the waitress back.

"You're new here, aren't you?" He sighed at her comment, as he really wasn't planning on making small chat over his failed wedding. Deciding to be nonchalant, he just nodded his head up and down slowly as his eyes went back to skim through the menu.

"What are you here for?" This time he dropped his menu on the counter and locked his eyes with the brunette which he noticed was wearing a name tag: Ruby.

"Listen, I'll be staying at the inn for a couple of days as far as I know. I don't do questions concerning my personal life at the moment. Let's just say I'm here on vacation for an undefined period of time, yeah?" Instead of being insulted or taken aback with his response, the waitress just stood there with an amused look.

"Sure. What can I get you? Or is that too personal?" She teased as she leaned a bit forward, hands gripping the edge of her counter.

"Cheeseburger and a beer." He ordered as he gave her back the menu.

"A bit early for a beer don't you think?" She grabbed the menu he was handing her but didn't budge. Killian had to bite the inside of his cheek to restrain himself for being rude to her.

"Well, it's noon somewhere." His response seemed to satisfy her as she shot him an amused grin and went to place his order.

The rest of his encounter with the brunette was then restricted to the minimum as the diner started to get busy and he was quite grateful for it. He finished his meal and got up as he drank the last drops of his beer. Taking out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, he grabbed a twenty and dropped it on the counter before leaving the diner.

The moment Killian got outside he had no idea where to go. There was always the Rabbit Hole, but he decided it was best not to go there, since he feels he had been spending all of his time there recently. His feet started moving, and he decided he'd go where ever his feet led him.

After a couple of miles around town, he realized that Storybrooke was far from being Boston.

He knew it was a small town, as Milah kept reminding him, but he quite enjoyed the cozy atmosphere that reigned, he kept thinking that he would have liked to grow up somewhere like this. He noticed that everyone seemed to know everyone and they seemed to be all a big family, with a lot of gossip because the smaller the town his, the more there is gossip about.

Killian found himself at the docks. He found a bench nearby and went to sit on it and looked at the scenery.

He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the sea breeze. The scent wasn't the same as he remembered in England but there was still a very familiar hint of something that stirred up memories of Liam.

Sailing was Liam's favorite hobby and he used to take Killian everytime he did and with time, it became one his favorite pastimes. He stopped sailing when Liam passed away and never thought of getting back into it.

He noticed a small shed with a big wooden sign which was read: 'Boat for rent' and Killian thought that it was maybe a sign to start sailing again, for Liam.

He would have wanted it.

An hour passed and Killian's mood was even more somber that it was as he kept reminiscing on his brother. He finally decided that it was time to leave the docks and to go back to Granny's inn.

On his way back, he stopped at a liquor store and bought himself a bottle of rum that he brought back to his room. He sat on his armchair as he watched cable TV, drinking his rum until his mind went fuzzy, forgetting any memory of Liam or Milah.

The next morning, opening his eyes proved to be a painful and difficult task as his back was clearly sending him a message that it was in pain. He had fallen asleep on the armchair, one arm hanging loosely over the side, the other resting on his lap with the nearly-empty bottle of rum barely being held by his hand. He heard a faint sound coming from his room, and when his eyes finally managed to open and find the source of it, he realized that he had fallen asleep with the television still on.

His hand went to place the bottle of liquor on the small coffee table in front of him and then got up from his chair, the tension in his muscles a reminder of the poor sleeping position he opted for last night. He streched as best as he could before going to his luggage and pulling it up on his bed. The zipper on the side now opened, he rummaged through his belongings as he attmepted to find some fresh clothes and underwear before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

The warm water running down his skin was enough to wake him up and gave him enough energy to face another day. Killian got dressed and went back to his room quickly and grabbed his jacket and made sure he had the essentials with him.

He headed down to the diner where he was welcomed with the smell of coffee, eggs and bacon. The scent that made it's way to his nose was enough to make his mouth water and stomach grumble. His feet led him to the same stool on which he sat the day before, only this time Granny came to stand in front of him to take his order.

"What can I get you, handsome?" The elderly woman asked him with what he assumed was her usual sassiness, one hand resting on the counter while the other rested on her full hip.

"Uh, pancakes with a side of bacon." He answered absently as he rubbed his eyes.

"Coming right up." Granny went to place his order and came back minutes later with a mug of coffee that she placed in front of him. He raised his head up to look at the inn keeper, brows furrowed in confusion.

"I didn't order any coffee."

"You seem like you could use something to help you start your day." With that she went to attend other customers while Killian curled his fingers around the warm mug and dragged it up to his lips, taking a sip of the dark liquid.

The bell at the entrance of the diner rang for what seemed like the twentieth time, as the citizens of Storybrooke came to have their breakfast over at Granny's. He kept his eyes fixed on the newspaper that he had picked up on the seat next to him, but was quickly distracted by the familiar voice next to him.

"One large coffee, one hot chocolate with cinnamon and two cream cheese bagels to go." The femine voice next to him ordered. Killian turned his head around as the edge of his lips curved upwards when he recognized the woman with long blond curls standing next to him.

"Well, look who came by to check on me."

Emma turned her head to face him as he caught her rolling her eyes at his teasing comment.

"Despite what you may think, I'm not here to check up you. I actually have a life, you know." She shot back as she turned her upper body towards him just as she had that night at the bar, resting her forearm on the counter.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed to have the need to see me." He leaned forward as if he wanted to tell her a secret. "I know that I have that effect on women." He then proceeded to wink at her which made her huff as a small smile crept onto her face.

"Whatever makes you feel better, Jones."

Killian took a sip of his coffee as his eyes inspected her from head to toe. He noticed that since the day he met her, she was always in the same type of clothing: boots, jeans, tank top and her red leather jacket.

"So then tell me, love, if you aren't here to check on me, why are you here?"

Her eyes were locked with his and he could swear he saw hesitation, as if she was avoiding to tell him something. Something that she didn't want to admit. She was startled when her order arrived and Granny asked her if she wanted to put it on her tab, to which she replied with a nod.

"I came to grab some breakfast so I could take it down to the station." She replied as she grabbed the brown bag in one hand and the to-go tray in the other.

"Ah.". Killian shifted on his seat and decided to ask her what he had been meaning to ask the moment he saw her in the diner.

"Are you available tonight?" He blurted out, and wondered why the hell he was suddenly so nervous to ask such a simple question to a woman he only known for a couple of days.

She was clearly taken by surprise by his request, her eyes widening and mouth parting slightly. "I'm on patrol. Why?"

The defensive tone that layered her voice made him full on nervous, instantly regretting asking her that. His fingers went to scratch the back of neck.

"I, uh. Well I don't know anyone here and since you've been only but kind to me from the moment we met, I was wondering if we could hang out. I could use some company. But if you can't or don't feel up to it, I completely understand." He wondered if he was imagining things, but he could swear he saw a hint of pink color her cheeks, which he found adorable.

"Sorry. Maybe another time." He felt himself relax when he saw the sincerity emanating from her gaze. Emma smiled at him and headed towards the exit. As she was about to push the door open, her feet faltered and suddenly turned around and walked back to him.

"Actually, I could use some company. Want to join me on patrol?" She asked tentatively as her hands readjusted their grips on the cups.

"Count me in."

She smiled back at him before instructing him to join her at the station at eight sharp.

After she left the restaurant, Killian felt lightness envelop him as he consider that this day may not be as bad as he thought it will be.

Granny arrived with his food, and leaned forward in a stance that made him think she was about to gossip.

"Watch out with that one. She bites." Killian smirked at Granny's comment, if only she knew.

Killian ended up spending the day wandering around town and found the local library. He spent most of the day locked away between two bookshelves as he skimmed through the vast collection of books.

He alsomade small talk with the librarian, Belle. She recommended a couple of books to him, and he trusted her expert opinion and decided to borrow them. He then headed back to the bench he had found the day before at the docks, and sat and read the rest of the afternoon.

The time to join Emma quickly arrived and Killian decided to make a stop before heading towards the station. He got to the parking lot with some time to spare, and saw the sheriff's patrol car in the parking lot and decided to wait for her there, leaning his back on it. As he waited for Emma, it felt odd and painful to think that not even twenty-four hours ago, Milah had finally admitted the reason of their failed relationship.

He was grateful when Emma came out of the station, her presence having a calming effect on his complex and painful emotions.

"Seriously?" She asked as she sauntered towards him, her keys in one hand while the other pointed at the box of doughnuts he had brought from the diner.

"What would a patrol be without doughnuts?" He justified to which she answered with a laugh that warmed his heart.

"I think you've been watching too many shitty cop movies." Her footsteps stopped when she reached the hood of the car and took the box of pastries. "There better be a bear claw in here." Emma rummaged through the contents of the box with a content smile, seeing that he had brought her favourite kind.

"What's that?" She asked him as she nodded towards his hands, a paper cup in each.

"That darling, is a hot beverage. Used to warm oneself on a cold night." He pushed himself off the car and closed the space between them as he handed her one of the drinks which she eyed suspisciously. "Hot chocolate with cinnamon." He quickly added as he saw her look at the cup as if she had never seen one before.

Killian chuckled at her shocked expression, at least he had gotten her drink right, too.

"How did you know?" Her voice came out low and curious, her usual confident and strong appearance exchange for soft but guarded one.

"I overheard your order this morning. I guessed that the hot chocolate was your choice since I recall tasting a hint of cinnamon on your lips that night."

Despite the darkness that the evening brought, he could still see her cheeks definitely go red as her eyes examined the cup in her hand. She muttered a thanks and proceeded to walk around the car to reach her door and sit behind the wheel.

Killian follow suit and got himself comfortable on the passenger side with the pastries resting in his lap. The patrol started off quiet as they both sipped their drinks and Killian looked at the landscape passsing by.

"Do you always patrol on the weekend?" Killian asked, set on breaking the silence between them.

"No. My father and I alternate weekends."

He hummed at her answer while he grabbed himself a boston cream doughnut, taking a mouthful of it. Emma glanced at him quickly, one hand leaving the wheel and grabbing her bear claw, and took a bite. She moaned in delight as she tasted the sweet pastry, the sound shooting a wave of lust through Killian's body as he remembered some of the sounds that she'd made in his hotel room two nights ago.

Taking a deep breath to calm his hormones, Killian decided to ask her questions about her. He found out that she left the small town when she finished high school and went to live in Boston for a short period of time, and was surprised to find out that her appartment at that time was near to where he was currently living.

She was also a dog lover and wished to adopt a stray from the animal shelter one day, unfortunately her work schedule was currently full and wouldn't have time to take care of one. They kept talking about superficial topics as they got to know each other.

"Do you have any hobbies?" She finally asked him, probably fed up with revealing bits and pieces of herself.

(He had a feeling she wasn't one to share personal details.)

"I do. I enjoy reading a lot, actually went to the library and got some books to keep my mind busy."

"That's nice. What kind of novels do you like to read?"

"Pirate stories." Emma chuckled at his response which in turn made him smile. "Always had a thing for pirates, Captain Hook is actually one of my all-time favourites."

"Wow. You are such a dork."

He feigned insult, but he knew that it was meant as compliment if he relied on the teasing tone she usually used with him.

The rest of the evening went by with the same lightness in their conversation, his night turning out very enjoyable. He managed to forget most of his sorrows as they were replaced by the raw humour of the blonde sitting next to him. Once they finished eating their doughnuts, Emma drove him back to the inn.

"Thanks for coming with me." Emma told him once the car was parked and turned around so she could face him, a small, shy smile gracing her features.

"It was my pleasure, Emma." He noticed her eyes flutter as she looked away quickly.

"Goodnight, Jones."

"Goodnight."

He got out of the car and entered the inn as he headed towards his room. Killian took time that night to brush his teeth and settled himself on his bed, wanting this time to wake up the next morning pain free.

He grabbed one of his books and tried reading for awhile but that proved worthless. He adjusted himself under the comforter, and, for the first time since that fateful night, he managed to go to bed sober.

It didn't help him fall asleep any faster, his mind occasionally going back to these thoughts that haunted him, but the ache in his heart, the one that crushed him every time, was now less painful and he believed it was the work of the new friend he had made.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry everyone if it took me some time to update, that's what happens when I'm juggling more than one mutli-chapter story! The next update might be in a couple of weeks, hopefully before OUAT comes back since I'll need to concentrate my free writing time on my CSSV gift and another story I'm writing for someone. _**

**_This chapter is in Emma's POV and I really hope you'll like it! Thanks to Nicki (_**_oncertwice_**_ ) as always for editing it!_**

**_Read and enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Emma was going through her morning routine as she got herself ready to head at the station.<p>

She'd a hard time waking up and needed a caffeine boost to help go through her day since she found it hard to find sleep the night before. She kept debating with herself if she should go over to the inn and check up on Killian in the morning. It's not that she wanted to see him per se, she only wanted to make sure he had settled himself at Granny's and that he was okay.

As she was getting ready for work, Emma got a call from her father asking her to stop at Granny's so she could grab them some coffee and breakfast. She smiled as she now had an excuse to stop by the diner to check up on him without really checking up on him.

She was pleasantly surprised when she found him at the counter, reading the paper with a coffee in his hand. Emma had decided to act as if she didn't see him not wanting to look clingy, which in reality she wasn't, she was just very concerned with his well-being. He was the one that 'noticed' her, teasing her that she couldn't stay away too long without seeing him, and she hoped she wasn't blushing.

Emma was quite happy to hear him ask her if she wanted to hang out later that day, because deep inside her she did. The night of their meeting kept coming back to mind and she couldn't think of a moment where she didn't have fun and apparently she was seeking more of it. Their encounter ended up by her inviting him to accompany her during patrols, which were actually pretty boring alone. When she had started acting as deputy, she had Graham who would usually come with her which spiced things up. But that time was over a long time ago, so Killian's company was something that she was looking forward to.

Emma drove back to the station trying very hard not to think too much about this thing that was developing with her and Killian. It has been a long time since she allowed a man get that close to her, but she felt as if she could trust him which was weird. She was afraid that the people around her would see this thing between them as more than it actually is (especially her parents and her friends). After a moment of reflexion she came to the decision of keeping this friendship that was apparently blossoming between the two of them, quiet. Unwanted gossip was something that she could live without.

The morning was quite uneventful since she had a lot of paperwork to fill, and was alone at the station since her father went to investigated a small robbery at the local pharmacy. Emma's eyes burned after a while of staring at her computer, and rubbed them with the tip of her fingers to get rid of the prickly sensation. When lunch time came around, she saved the files on her computer before locking the station while David was still out, and drove towards this small little coffee shop where she often join Elsa and Ruby for a bite.

Entering the shop, Emma walked over to the table where her friends were already waiting for her and sat on the empty chair between the brunette and the blonde. Ruby was telling them her latest date with one of Storybrooke's long-time bachelor, Victor Whale. The two blondes still couldn't believe that she had actually considered going on a date with the doctor who had a reputation of sleeping around but she kept telling them that there was more to him that he what he let on.

Emma was silently snickering at Elsa's disbelief of what occurred on the brunette's date 'He cannot be the romantic sap you say he is. I refuse to believe it' was her main speech when Ruby finally got fed up about her friend's comment and turned around to look at Emma.

"A little birdie told me you are going on a date tonight?" Smirked the brunette, her chin resting on her hand while she and Elsa almost spilled the sip they had just drank.

When she finally managed to stop coughing, she asked with a hoarse voice who had told her that.

"Granny, of course. Apparently it's with this new guy who checked in at the inn yesterday, a hot Brit with insanely gorgeous blue eyes." Ruby turned around to inform Elsa who looked quite impress.

"It is not a date." Emma cringed. That was exactly what she didn't want to deal with.

"Well it seemed that you two were flirting and seemed to know each other. Care to elaborate?" Ruby urged on, encouraging the blonde to do the same. Emma sighed loudly as an act of resignation and decided to leave some of details out, like them spending a passionate night together.

"We met two nights ago at the Rabbit Hole after I went on patrol. He had been left at the altar earlier that day so I decided to have a drink with him to cheer him up." Ruby snickered at that part and Emma sensed she was about to add a comment implying there was more, but she glared at her friend, daring her to say it, which she didn't.

"I saw him again yesterday morning at the station, my dad had arrested him because he fought with his best friend completely drunk at the bar. His ex-fiancée came to bail him out, who by the way is Milah." Both of her friends exclaimed at the news.

None of them really liked Milah in high school, well more specifically Ruby. Milah was the type of girl every other girl loved to hate, she was beautiful, good at everything, all the boys wanted to be with her, and all the girls wanted to be her. At some point during high school, she started to start rumors, some true and some false.

Her group of friends didn't go unnoticed, but they weren't that popular. Emma's teen years went by smoothly, most of the other students not bothering on teasing her since she was the daughter of the Sheriff and proved she could also defend herself pretty well. Ruby on the other hand was the popular girl in their group and attracted a lot of attention from the male crowd and Milah saw her as a threat of some sort and decided to start a rumor about Ruby and her Granny. Her friend never let go of that specific moment, and apparently still didn't judging by the disgust look on her face and mouthed a 'poor guy'.

"Oh, come on, Ruby, it was a lifetime ago. You still can't hate her." Elsa chimed.

"I don't care. You attack me it's one thing but don't you dare say something or do something to my family and friends. I'm a mama bear when it comes to you guys and Granny." Ruby told her friend with has much energy as she had back then, to which Emma couldn't hide a laugh.

"Anyways." She cut out her friends so she could finish her story to which they stopped promptly and focused back on her. "He looked distraught seeing her and hearing why she had left him so I told him to stay at the inn while he got himself on his feet. I just stumbled on him this morning and he just needs a friend to talk to so I offered him to join me on patrol. That's it." Emma finished telling them firmly.

"Even if it isn't a date, you can still show him a good time. I know I would." Ruby said with a raise of one of her eyebrows, making Elsa giggle.

"Is he that hot?" The blonde asked as she leaned in to get closer to her friends, as if they were talking about a huge secret.

Her friend started to described Killian to Elsa, making her eager to see him. They kept talking on and off about Emma's new friend and then focused on asking Elsa about her week. An hour later, she was heading home to do some laundry and then take a quick nap before heading back to the station for her patrol.

She was nervous to see Killian that night, not knowing what to expect. She knew it wasn't a date, but it still made her feel nervous. Emma was grateful that the parking lot lighting was very dim since it help hide the blush that suddenly appeared on her cheeks. He had brought her a hot chocolate, impressed he got her order right and some donuts. The fact that he was standing there shy and unsure of what he had brought her made her feel giddy, and that is aside from him looking as handsome as ever.

The evening went by smoothly, and it was by far her best patrol night. She had a lot of fun with Killian as she got to know him, and realized she would love to keep seeing as a friend as long as he was in Storybrooke. She had come to understand the easiness that came from her interactions from him. He didn't take any of her bullshit, was straightforward with her, and she felt as if even she didn't talk much about her, he seemed to understand her in a level that her friends and family didn't. And the fact that he was only passing by, made their relationship easy since there was no commitments which was perfect for her.

The following nights Killian escorted Emma during her patrols, bringing them food, for which she was grateful. They would park every once in a while and eat the pizza he had brought as they kept their conversation light sharing funny stories about their lives and getting to know each other. Emma got particularly enthusiastic when she found out that he used to sail.

"You used to sail?" She exclaimed as she turned around on her seat so she could face him properly. "I've always wanted to sail, the closest I got to do it was when I was little my Uncle Leroy used to take me out fishing and I loved sitting on the boat, feeling the waves cradle the boat as we wait to catch a fish. And when I was a teenager I used to go at the docks and sit on a bench and look at the ocean, it soothed me in a way that I just can't explain."

Emma stopped her rambling when she noticed the soft a warm look Killian was giving her, it was enough to make her blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I got carried away." She said her cheeks now definitely red as she avoided to look at him, her eyes shifting back to the front of the car.

"Don't be, it's nice to have small dreams we want to fulfill. If you want, I could take you sailing one of these days, even though it has been years since I've been out on the water. I saw at the docks that we can rent a boat, we could pack some food and head out for the day." Killian proposed with a warm smiled which oddly made her stomach flutter.

"I would love to, but, weren't you supposed to head back to Boston? I mean you said you were going to stay in Storybrooke for a week, and, well, the week is coming to an end." Emma didn't want to talk about him leaving since she had already gotten used to his company but at the same time it was inevitable. He was only passing by and she knew it, which was one of the reasons she had agreed on seeing him over the past days.

Killian shifted on his seat, his fingers fiddling with his cup of coffee. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down before he turned his gaze towards her.

"Technically I was, but I've realized this week that I don't feel like going back to Boston just yet. I think I need a break from the city, and cleanse myself from everything that reminds me of Milah. There are too many memories of her lurking in that city and I just can't bear myself to go back there. I think I just need more time to heal." He told her in a low voice, pain wavering through his words and felt empathy towards his pain, one that she had known to well a couple of years back when she used to live in Boston as well.

Without even realizing it, her hand went to settle on his which was resting on his thigh. She squeezed her fingers around his warm hand reassuringly, which made him lift his eyes towards her, a sad smile curving her lips.

They shortly resumed her patrol, a comfortable silence hanging between them. Once he left her car and headed back to the inn, Emma's mind started to race at what his staying might mean to her.

Emma couldn't deny the fact that him staying made her heart swell, happy that she'll get the chance to enjoy his company a bit longer. But it was also the same reasons why she was also scared. She couldn't afford to get attached to him and develop more of their friendship knowing that he will eventually leave. He hadn't told her how long he was planning on staying, just that he was considering extending his stay.

She hadn't seen much of Killian the following week, since she was caught up working more during the day since it was her father's turn to patrol during the evening. They occasionally saw each other at Granny's when she went to pick up her lunch and she even stayed once to eat it over there with him. Besides that, she tried to distance herself from him a little, it was all she could do so she wouldn't grow to attached to him, which she realized might already be futile since that week sucked without having his constant company.

The weekend finally came around, and Emma was heading towards Ruby's place for 'girls night in' as she told her over the phone. Which Emma knew was not totally true, especially when her friend told her to wear a nice dress. Her birthday was coming up and despite the fact that every year she told her friends she didn't want to celebrate or have any kind of party, Ruby ignored her and planned one against her will.

This year, she knew better and prepared herself mentally for the evening that her friends had planned for her, whatever it was. Emma wobbled to her friend's door, not accustomed to wearing high heels, even though they weren't that high.

She knocked on Ruby's door and adjusted her outfit. She had opted for a white sleeveless blouse which she tucked under the high waisted skirt she wore, the sheer navy fabric flowing gracefully around her every time she moved.

A minute passed by and the brunette finally came to the door as she noticed that her apartment was pitch black. She inwardly rolled her eyes when she figured that it was literally a surprise party. Emma did her part and pretended to act surprise when the lights turned on and her friends emerged from behind the furniture.

She spent the following minutes smiling and thanking her friends as they hugged her and wished her happy birthday. Emma had greeted almost everyone and her steps faltered when she noticed Killian standing in front of her. He was looking as handsome as ever, trading his usual flannel shirt for a nice light blue dress shirt tucked in his dark, almost black, blue jeans.

Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire and she couldn't help the rush of lust coursing down her body, and mentally chastised herself for feeling that way. Suddenly the memories of him naked in front her came to mind and she had to bite her tongue before letting out slow breath to calm her nerves.

"Happy birthday, Emma." He told her with a low voice as he gave her a hug. When his body heat left hers she noticed the lopsided grin adorning his face as he gave her a quick once-over.

"How…" Emma started to ask but was quickly cut off by him, instantly answering her question as he knew what it was.

"Ruby invited me. I wasn't sure if I should come since we've only just met, but I've got to say, your friend is pretty insistent." A shy laugh came out of his mouth as he scratch the back of his ear.

"Yeah, that she is." Emma breathed out, and turned her head to the side and noticed Ruby and Elsa looking at them, both grinning as Elsa gave her a thumbs up.

In that moment she didn't know whether to be grateful for her friends, since she was actually pretty happy to see him there, especially looking the way he did, or to be overcome with the need to yell at them for inviting him without her consent.

One thing was for sure: Ruby would be getting an earful later.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone! I feel so awful for not updating this story for almost a month, things have been hectic my way so writing proved to be difficult. But, now I'm baaack :) !** _

* * *

><p>As the week went by, Killian realized how much he enjoyed spending time with the town's deputy. He thought that Emma was funny, smart, witty, her presence a nice surprise since making a new friend was the last thing he thought would happen after Milah left him. He had spent most of his days wandering around town and reading some of the books he borrowed from the local library. His evenings, he spent them with Emma has he kept her company during her patrols.<p>

He confessed to her one night, that he didn't think on going back to Boston any time soon, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized how true it was. At first when the thought of extending his stay, it appealed to him because he still didn't felt ready to face the facts, he was all alone again. But with the idea at the back of mind, he had come to realize how much he pleased himself in the small town of Storybrooke. Even though he didn't have any friends or family, he did create small relationships with the townspeople.

He had come to enjoy the little routine he included in his life here, the playful banter he exchanged every morning with Granny as he ordered his breakfast, talking about literature with Belle, talking with the fisherman's at the docks asking them if they catched anything that day, and most of all he enjoyed spending time with Emma.

It wasn't only the fact that she had consoled him and warmed his bed that night, it was more than that. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt this strong connection to her, like as if he had found his soulmate, not in the romantic sense per se. Friends could also be a soulmate.

_Right?_

Killian's heart warmed when he had told her that he intended to stay, so he could heal the wounds that Milah's actions inflicted, and that Emma's reaction was to hold his hand, an understanding look behind those green eyes of hers. He knew that act of empathy and of reassurance was to show him that she was there for him, but something told him that she had been through a similar path.

The week that followed, Killian saw less of Emma as she got busy with work and it was her father's turn to do the night patrols. He was more than happy when she stopped by at the diner to pick her coffee or the few times she came to join him and had her lunch with him.

On Friday morning, he was greeted by Granny's granddaughter, Ruby. He had talked to her only a couple of times since he got to town, and he found her company quite amusing. That morning she welcomed him with a huge grin, and a twinkle in her eyes which made him wonder what was going on in that head of hers. Not only a minute later he found out as she told him that she was one of Emma's closest friend and that her birthday was the following day. It didn't take much convincing for him to say yes to her invitation, apparently she was preparing a surprise party for the birthday girl. He had a hunch that it wasn't much Emma's cup of tea but knowing her, she'll keep a smile at her friend intentions.

His breathing stopped, eyes widened, and mouth opened in awe when he saw Emma enter Ruby's apartment. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the outfit she opted for that night, a sleeveless blouse tucked into a sheer high waisted navy skirt that flowed as she moved further inside the room. His eyes roamed her body from head to toe, admiring how the clothes complimented her body and revealed some of her skin that was usually hidden behind her trademark jeans and leather jacket.

He managed to wake up from his stupor and shyly made his way towards her, wanting to wish her happy birthday. Emma was busy greeting and thanking her friends for coming. He noticed that her steps faltered when she saw him, a light shade of pink coloring her cheeks. Her eyes wandered over him as his wandered over hers, both taking in the sight before them. Up close, Emma looked even more beautiful if it was even possible, and a drift of her perfume made its way to his nose, the scent reviving some very vivid images of her, bare and writhing underneath him.

Killian swallowed the extra saliva that had gathered in his mouth and cleared his throat to bring him back to reality.

"Happy birthday Emma." He leaned in a tad awkwardly and hugged her. As they both leaned back, he couldn't help but smile at her, his eyes dancing over a body once again, the sight in front of him addictive.

"How…" She started off, but Killian cut her off quickly, knowing that she didn't expect at all to see him there tonight.

"Ruby invited me. I wasn't sure if I should come since we've only just met, but I've got to say, your friend is pretty insistent."

"Yeah, that she is." She mirrored his shy laugh, both standing in front of the other quite awkwardly, which is something that both of them have never been in presence of each other.

Killian's eyes scanned the room and noticed the table with all the refreshments and nodded in its direction as he looked at Emma.

"Care for a drink? Since you're not on duty or patrol, I gather I can offer you an alcoholic beverage now." It was stronger than him, but couldn't help himself to get cocky and winked at her to which she rolled her eyes at him, a huge grin curving her lips.

"Sure, you can offer me a drink, sailor." She answered as she followed him through the crowd.

"Sailor?"

"Yeah. You promised to take me sailing now that you're thinking of staying a bit longer." She answered as she bumped his shoulder playfully.

"Ah. Well, you can consider it your birthday present. Your friend Ruby invited me in a very short notice so I didn't have time to get you something." Killian grabbed two blue plastic cups and his eyes skim through the variety of alcohol and soda that was scattered on the table.

"That's okay, I'm twenty-eight years old now, I don't expect to have presents on my birthday." He turned his head around and smiled at her, as she was facing him, her hand on the table supporting her weight, her head cocked to the side.

He finished preparing her drink and turned around as he handed her her cup, Emma's fingers grazing his as she took it. She dipped her nose in the cup, a small cringe on her face as she smelled what he had prepared for her, her reaction making him chuckle.

"What did you just pour me?"

"Trust me, it's good." He raised his cup, his eyes locked with hers as he waited her to do the same. "Happy twenty-eighth birthday Swan."

Their plastic cups tapped together as they then drank its content, Emma still suspicious of what he had concocted her. Both her eyebrows were now raised upwards, her mouth curved downwards as she nodded slowly, her gaze shifting from the cup to him.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." She answered as she downed the rest of her cup for him to make her another, to which he smiled, happy that she enjoyed what he had made for her.

An hour went by, Emma dragging him towards the crowd as she mingled with the guests and presented him to her friends. As he got to talk to them, he found out that all of them went to high school together which turned out to be Milah's. At first, when her name was said, he felt his stomach twist not knowing if he was ready to hear tales of her ex, the one he still had feelings for. Emma eyed him quickly, concern and worry in her eyes, as if she knew that it was still a very sensitive subject for him. A smiled at her to reassure that it was okay, that he didn't mind talking about her. Killian was in fact touched by Emma's concern about his feelings and well-being.

"Is it true that you used to go out with her?" Asked a tall broad brown haired man standing next to Elsa.

Killian shifted uncomfortably on his spot and put on his most dashing smile as he looked up to August and told him that he did, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, hiding the fact that that woman just tore his heart in million of pieces not even two weeks ago.

Emma's friends let out a light chuckle at his nonchalance as the man August tried to pry some more information about the girl they all use to see at school.

"I don't know how you did it, if she was anything like when she was in high school, you deserve a fucking trophy." He furrowed his brows at the man's comment and turned his head to properly look at him.

"Well, I dated her for ten years. She was quite pleasant to be around with. She was caring, funny and carefree."

"That's not at all the Milah that we knew." Added Ruby. "Milah was the one spreading gossip about others even if they weren't true, took everyone for granted, cheated on her boyfriends, was the girl that guys cheated on their girlfriends, well you know the type." His eyebrows shot upwards, surprised in the description of her ex in high school.

"It's good to know that she changed after she left here. I mean everybody change. I'm convinced that you're not at all the same person as when you were in high school. I know I am." The group of people around them went silent at Emma's words, Killian locking his eyes with her as she smiled at him.

He appreciated what she had just done. From what he could gather, Milah had made a lot of enemies when she was living in this town, but that was years ago, and it is true, the Milah they had described was not at all the one he knew. They all change. He knew he did, after his brother died, he became the bad boy in his school. Was he one now? No, he changed, he meet knew people, he understood new things that made him see life in another perspective, one that gave him the need to keep fighting. And that was the love he had felt for Milah.

There was now an uncomfortable silence upon hearing Emma's opinion, everyone feeling slightly guilty on bashing on the girl they used to hate in high school. From what he could gather, they all knew Emma was right.

Elsa, obviously wanting to change the subject, turned around to face him.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Everyone now turned their heads towards him, now feeling on display, but he felt Emma's gaze burn the side of his face.

"I, uh, honestly don't know. The only thing I do know is that I don't feel like going to Boston just yet. I like it here."

"It most cost you a fortune staying here?" Asked another brown haired man standing next to Ruby, one going by the name of Jefferson.

"Why is that?"

"Well, between paying your rent at Granny's, paying for all of your meals, and you must still pay your rent back in Boston, right?"

"Jefferson's right. Maybe if you plan on staying longer, maybe there could be someone willing to rent you a room." Added Elsa as she looked back at him with big shiny eyes and a broad smile, clearly happy in finding a solution to a problem he didn't know he had.

"Uh, that's, uh, yeah. Could be a solution." He answered a tad overwhelmed in the way the discussion had evolved.

"I have a spare room, I could charge you a small rent." Said Jefferson as he tapped his shoulder with the back of his hand.

Killian looked back at Emma who shrugged her shoulders as she tried to stifle a smile at the surprised look he probably had on his face.

He spent a big part of the evening talking with Jefferson, talking about his appartment and the room he offered to rent him. A couple of drinks more and few more discussions with Emma and her friends, Killian weirdly felt as if he belonged. Her friends had welcomed him with arms open and he actually had a pretty good time getting to know them. He occasionally caught Emma looking at him with a content smile, a smile that told him she was happy he was getting along with her friends.

A little after midnight, Emma came to him brushing her hand on his arm, the action sending shivers down his spine.

"Hey, it's getting late so I think I'm gonna get going. Thank you for coming." She told as she made a move to lean forward and hug him.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked as he deposited his beer on the nearest surface.

"I, uh, if you want but I mean if you want to stay here I…" Emma babbled, clearly not wanting him to do something he didn't want to do. But he really did, he liked spending time with her, and the more he thought about it, he barely had time to spend some time alone with her that night.

"It would be my pleasure." He grinned down at her to which she replied with her own.

They bid their goodbyes to the hostess and the guests, Jefferson taking a bit more of his time as he made sure they had each others number and making him promise to call or text him throughout the week.

When they finally managed to get out of the apartment, they walked in silence for a couple of blocks, enjoying the silence that came with the night, the only sound being heard were their feets softly hitting the pavement. They occasionally looked sideways, catching a glimpse at the other, and when they caught themselves looking at the other, a small awkward smile curved their lips.

"So," Started Killian as he cleared his throat."I learned a lot of your friends and my ex in high school, but I never learned anything about you."

Emma chuckled at his comment as her eyes danced between him and her feets.

"What would you like to know?"

"What were you? Apparently Milah was the bitch, Ruby was the popular one of your group, Elsa the sweet one, which one were you?"

"I was the quiet one. No one really bothered me, they let me do my stuff in peace, I never got caught up in any of that high school drama."

"I'm guessing being the sheriff's daughter gives you quite the reputation." Emma laughed at his comment, her eyes shining as a sudden memory came to her mind.

"Yeah, that and also the fact that I once punched a guy for groping my ass during one of the school dance."

Killian's eyebrows shot upwards as they both, surprised in the moment, but the more he thought about it, he realized how it wasn't. It was Emma not taking shit and he couldn't help himself to like her even more knowing that that was the girl she was even when she was younger.

"What about you?"

He inhaled deeply, hands in a fist inside the pocket of his leather jacket. It was only fair from him to tell her about him when she just told a little about herself, but he felt a tad reluctant as he thought at how he was during his adolescence.

"Well, I was the bad boy." He told her as he hid the feelings boiling inside him behind one of his smirks.

Emma studied him, her eyes squinting as she searched his eyes. She knew he was hiding something, but resigned herself from asking, probably sensing that it was another sensitive and hard subject for him to talk.

"Why am I not surprised." She teased him as she nudged his shoulder with hers.

Suddenly, her steps faltered and stopped in front of a building. Killian did the same and both turned to face each other, a sudden tension now prickling between them.

"I guess this is goodnight then." Killian said as he broke the heavy silence between them. "Happy birthday Emma."

He took a step forward, wanting to give her a hug but stopped inches from her, eyes dancing between her green eyes and her soft pink lips, overwhelmed by a sudden need to kiss her. He noticed her do the same, her eyes landing on his lips a tad too long. He cleared his throat to regain his senses, the sound making her jump slightly (probably doing the same to her), and he leaned in for a hug, and pressed his lips lightly on her cheek. The lingering feeling of her skin on his lips burning him.

Her cheeks were flushed and looked at him very quickly as she thanked him and told him goodnight. Killian stayed his spot on the sidewalk and watched her walking inside her building. He released a shaky sigh as he started to wonder what the hell that desire to kiss her senseless had come from.

Turning his heels around, he walked back to the inn, thoughts of Emma invading him.


End file.
